Shaken
by JoEttaShinigami
Summary: A beautiful Togami x Fukawa rp thats happening rn im fukawa and my friend Quinn is Togami!


Togami sat in the school library, his feet lounged on the desk next to him. He had been reading for hours now. From dawn-to-dusk he would be cooped up in the library, face nestled in a novel. It almost made him forget about the recent school murders. He flipped the page gently, his eyes lightly scanning the wall of text before him. He nodded softly, continuing to read. He had left the door open to allow the pure air to cycle through. The dusty shelves were radiant with books and his desk lamp was shining on his light blonde hair. He adjusted his glasses daintily, squinting at the page before him with a slightly concentrated look on his face. He closed the book, lightly placing it on the desk, and leaned back nonchalantly. This was relaxing, no annoying classmates, or interrupting murders. Togami lived for these moments. The silence was interrupted by a familiar shadow at the door. He alarmingly turned around and scowled. "What do YOU want?, cant you see i'm trying to read?"

A cold shiver ran down Fukawas back, her palms shook as she clenched the edge of her skirt. Barely letting out a few words she stammers,' B..b.b. Byakuya-sama.." her eyes bolt from left to right. Slowly approaching his back she hesitantly made her move. She just wanted to be in his presence, hear his voice, take it all in. Biting her bottom lip and shaking she shifts her hand to the metal lining on the library seat. She longed for more than just this, but couldn't do anything about it...

His eyes darted to her hand. Togami tilted his head upwards with an expression of sheer annoyance. "Fukawa, would you stop blubbering like a baby and tell me why you came here?, I havent any time for this, I'm already neck-deep in my novel and I'd appreciate if you could go somewhere else, thank you." His eyes shot back down to the desk. He picked up the book and flipped open the pot where he was last. God she was a nuisance, she couldn't seem to leave him alone. It's as if he hears Fukawa's constant heavy breathing wherever he goes. His eyes darted back down to his book, he tried his best to ignore Fukawa as he scanned across the pages once more.

Her arm pulled back from the chair as soon as their eyes met. Fukawa has always felt a sense of hate emanating off of Togami ; yet seems to be bothered not by that, but by the thought of not being around him. "I.. im sorry Byakuya sama" she says as she nervously walks away and plops in a nearby corner. She pulls out her little black idea book and starts writing furiously in it, attempting to ignore the certain dismay of the man she loved. Her eyes constantly shifting up to the back of his seat in variation. Pushing her large circle lenses up her nose before they could slide down to the tip. She was shaking from how badly she wanted to speak to Togami, but had no power to say a word.

Togami callously stared at Fukawa. What was the deal with her?, why was she so bent on giving Togami attention? It was pathetic, he despised it. Togami opened his mouth vivaciously "Why are you so insistent?" He said with an almost venomous kickback in his voice. "Why do you follow me everywhere, It's beginning to grind my nerves." Togami closed his mouth, his glasses gleaming in the dim light of the desk lamp. He sighed, shaking his head and returning to the comfort of his book, every now and again eyeing Fukawa. She really did bring that black book everywhere, didn't she?

Fukawa let out a breathy mumble "I... I just f..feel" bringing her knees to her chest and dropping the book and pen beside her. Every time Togami looked back her, her heart would skip a beat and every thought of worry would vanish into mist. "...I just f..feel like you.. you.. deserve all of my attention."She choked on her words a bit and failed to let them out as courageously as she had hoped, like one of the brave heroines in her romance novels for she had none. Stammering a few words yet only letting out soft breaths she failed to speak after that. A heavy silence filled the room, she didn't like making Byakuya mad. All the insecurities flood into her skull and seep from her skin whenever she feels a twinge of absolute hatred in his voice. She tries so hard to make him like her, but to no avail. Her voice stays lost in an echoed room, with nowhere to escape.

Togami mumbled heavily under his breath. He almost felt guilty talking to Fukawa like a dog. But he knew it wasn't in his role to be kind and generous. He was born into a family of stone-hearted people and he intended to carry on their legacy to the dot. It was his title to be a SHSL Heir after all. His cold breaths vacated his throat as he looked once more at Fukawa. A bead of sweat rolled down his palm. Togami knew she was beating herself up because of him, he really did have her wrapped around his finger. Sure, it was something he could live without, but it was still special to him that she cared. He knew she deserved recognition, SOMETHING at least. His breath came out in short bursts of warm air. "Fukawa, you don't have to sit on the floor. Have some dignity, use a chair at least." Togami stood up and offered her a nearby chair, with a serious frown implanted on his face. Sorry, Fukawa. Those were the only words circling his mind right now in the empty silence of the library. It was awfully close to nighttime, he noticed, it wouldn't be long anyways before they left.

A warm smile arose from her face as her cheeks glowed pink. Thinking to herself that Togami is allowing her to be in his presence. Her body wanted to explode with happiness for just that one kinda gesture. It meant a lot to Fukawa, knowing Togami. She grasped that into her heart and walked slowly to a chair across the room from Togami. She made sure she was far, so she wouldn't be a bother as he tried to read. Slipping her pen and idea book into her skirt, she eased down into the red cushion and crossed her legs by the knee. She had a front view of Togami's beautiful face, which was all and more what she could have asked for. Twiddling her thumbs together and occasionally looking up at Togami, blushing and looking down at her fingers and up again, in which seemed a natural pattern.

Togami surveyed the clock. It was a few minutes before night time. He let out a sigh of relief. He looked to Fukawa. She was heavingly letting out large breaths. He shivered with disgust. Fukawa was such an odd girl. How did she turn into this?, was her family situation that bad? Togami's head rose intriguingly. "Fukawa. You have permission to speak, you know. Just please keep it to a minimum." Togami sighed, tapping his foot on the ragged carpet. He set down his book, ogling the clock once more.

Fukawas eyes lit up in both question and excitement."Y..you want me to talk ..to..to you?" her eyes bolted around furiously needlessly checking if there was anyone behind her. So many things built into her mind for them to talk about but when she attempted to talk her breath fell short, almost as if a tuft of dust were to puff out from an empty soul. "I...I..w..ell" She looked to the side again and then attempted to lock eyes with Togami. "C...can i sit closer, Byakuya-sama"She twiddled her fingers furiously and uncrossed, then crossed her legs to the opposite side. Clenching the hem of her skirt she would begin quiver out of nervousness for an answer. She got immediately angry at herself feuding with her mind and knowing what he will say. "H..He will say im fat, wont he? or that I smell" She would clench her teeth in a disgusted way,not disgusted at him..but at herself.

Togami sat stiff, opening his mouth to speak, onky to be cutt off with the blare of the speakers above. It was nighttime. Togami frowned once more, turning to the door. "You should go before Monobear finds us here." Togami coldly walked through the door, giving Fukawa an icy stare as he headed towards hid dorm. Togami had schemed the night before to go to the bathhouse to relax, considering there were no cameras inside he should be safe. Togami's leather shoes clacked against the marble floor as he entered the bathhouse. He sat on one of the convenient seats and slumped against the wall, alone with his thoughts.

Fukawa stayed in the library for a bit before she went to head off to her room for the night. She shook in her step as she trotted through the hollow hallways covered in tacky paint and decor. The only thing racing through her mind was Togami, as always. She blushed at the thought of him, again, as always. Twiddling her fingers as she edged a hallway, the thoughts seemed to be the only thing consuming her mind. The thoughts stopped as she suddenly came to a hult. Her twin tail braids slapping the back of her thighs from the sudden hesitation ."Oh..wh..whe..." Her head tilted to the side looking around quickly, not knowing which hallway she was in. She tried to move quietly so her steps did not echo. The thoughts of Togami changed to the thoughts of Monobear killing her for not abiding to the midnight rule. Beggining to sweat she caught an eye of the bathhouse and ran to the entryway. Stammering to herself, "Th..there arent any cameras in here right?" Chewing at her fingernail she not knowingly fled into the doorway.

Togami slouched against the wall, breezily unsnarling his suit cuffs with a swift swipe of the hand. He sat straight once more, placing his elbows down onto his knees, exhaling stiffly into the emptiness of the room. He was truly alone with his thoughts, the sound only being Togami's cold breath inside of the small unlit shelter. He turned his head, watching the doors slide open, revealing a rather frightened Fukawa. Togami clasped his forehead, exhaling sharply. "Of course you'd find your way here." Togami sneered "I told you to go back to your dorm. How is that in any way an invitation to visit me?" He looked at Fukawa with an exasperated frown on his face, as usual.

"..Byakuya-s.. ?" Fukawa flinched at his words, struggling to find an answer to his question. Grabbing her shoulders with opposite hands and rolling her head to the side shifting her vision to the lockers, unable to make contact with his cold eyes . She didnt know what to say, Togami had her all figured out by she did have a legible reason for being here, It somehow made her sad. She shot her arms to her sides and bowed quickly a few times whilst apologizing. "I...Ill be leaving now." She said through chattering teeth and shaking knees. She walked slowly out of the doorway..something could happen to her, yet she did not care. It was simplified in her mind, if Togami didn't want her there.. she had to leave no matter what.

Togami scratched his sleeve nervously, keeping his gaze. "Fukawa, you can stay. It's too late to go out now." A feeling of bitterness riddled his body as he said those words. He knew he had bit off more than he could chew, but he could handle it. He wouldn't be a Byakuya if he were a quitter. Togami reached for his pocket, deftly taking out a writing pad. He swiped a fountain pen from his suit pocket and began jotting down notes about predicted murders and possible suspects. His lips remained still and forced shut, as always. He didn't like talking to Fukawa much, she was much too weird to be around. Togami looked up at her. God, she was shivering all over. Did Togami really have that much of a power over her? "Fukawa, would you please stop shaking." Togami asked with a pitch of snarkiness in his voice. "It's starting to annoy me. Thank you."

Fukawa walked slowly over to the bench beside togami and held her cold hands to her knees. She looked over at him in quick glimpses in an attempt to not irritate him, or be caught staring. The smooth tone of Byakuya's voice filled her ear and stopped her heart for a millisecond. He wanted her to stop shaking, but in all of her power she couldn't. Forcing her body to be still just made her want to quiver even more. Placing her hands between her legs on the bench pinning her skirt under her palms. Her eyes grew wide for a minute then letting out a quiet sigh." I.. I am sorry Byakuya-sama, but being around you makes me n..nervous." "S..since I cant fulfill this one order". Fukawas eyes cloudy with tears as she clenched her teeth, "I must be.. so.." With a disgusted look on her face she scoffed,"Pathetic, right." Her vision shifted to her shoes as her head dipped down in despair, not to say another word.

Togami shut his notepad, and annoyed expression on his face. He hated when she put herself down. It made him feel so... odd. It's almost as if he actually cared. "It was a mere suggestion. You're starting to sound like a broken record of self-pity, you know that? You're right. You are pathetic." Togami crossed his left leg over his right, letting out a brisk and warm sigh of annoyance. He continued jotting down in his notepad, keeping his head down low so Fukawa couldn't see his face. Why not give her more excuses to despise herself? Does she find joy out of it? Whatever, Togami thought. It's better to sway away bad feelings than to harbr them.

Fukawa flinched at the sound of his book being shut, it almost echoed in her mind. She dug her nails into the bench, feeling the wood carve into her the skin under her nail. She was never going to be good enough for Togami, she did not have strength. Togami was her strength, Togami was her everything. She stood up so quickly a tuft of wind fluttered her skirt. Her head was down still staring at her feet. She now dug her nails into her skirt nearly lifting it above her mid-thigh, exposing the garter belt containing the sharp scissors. Negative thoughts entered her skull and eminated from her icy breaths. Her hair fell over her eyes, as she headed to the doorway pitifully. The shaky wobble in her walk showed slight hesitation. She was heading for her fate, or whatever will become of it. She ran her fingertips down the cold metal of the lockers that guided her to the exit door leading to the hallway that of which seemed like a labyrinth now.

Togami alarmingly jumped from his seat. Goddamnit, what was she doing now?, she really was an idiot, wasn't she? He quickly strode over to Fukawa, clasping her shoulder. "Do you want to be punished or something!? Did you not see what that bear did to Enoshima-san?" Togami seemed to be throwing a silent hissy fit. "Ugh..." He mumbled "Just don't go outside. You're going to get both of us executed." Togami leisurely walked back to his now-vacant seat and occupied it, picking up his notepad he had dropped on the way to fetch Fukawa. "Listen, Fukawa. I care about my other classmates' safety, probably because the success of our escape depends on it." He tapped a finger on the locker behind him. "I don't want any of you to die. It is imperative that we have enough people to find the best way to get out of this trash heap of a school." Togami looked at Fukawa, maintaining eye contact. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay safe, Fukawa. For everyone." Togami adjusted his glasses, once again returning to his notepad.

Fukawas eyes widened as she felt Togamis warm hand embrace Fukawas cold body. Togami jumping up to stop her was the last thing she expected. "..Byakuya-sama." Her heart raced quickly as she shifted her attention to Byakuya explaining his thoughts. This made her love for Togami grow a million times more. Though the doubt in Fukawas mind was like leaking fluid on a broken drain pipe, she wanted to believe that Togami, somewhere down deep in his thoughts and cold additude was someone willing to accept Fukawa for her flaws. Though since her insecurities got the best of her, she dare not speak a word. Without hesitation she sat next to Togami, arms length away. Her mouth opened as she let out a creaky tone," byakuya..sama..I .. Maybe.." she managed to stammer before catching his eye. She wanted to ask Togami to join in the bath with her, but her thoughts were overrun with the usual dirty things you find in romance novels. Instead she sat, and waited for a reply.

Togami paused, eyeing her with confusion. She was sitting closer to him, but why? "Maybe what?" Togami said crankily. She was fidgeting pretty furiously, he had a feeling something was sketchy.

Fukawa blushes furiously and pushes her pointer fingers together, her eyes switching from left to right. She dreaded the answer but felt the need to spit it out, Togami always knows how to get the truth from her. Switching her gaze to his eyes she bit her bottom lip and wriggled a bit. "Um.. well it has been a long day.. and y..you seem to have come here to relax." She put her thumb up to her mouth and tried to muffle the words," Ithinkmaybeyoushouldtakeab..b..bath ifthatsokayByakuya-sama." Her words strung together, face flooded as she buried her hands into it. "O..or I could wait for you to finish and sheild my eyes.." Fukawa knew she didnt want that at all but attempted to adhere to Togami's liking.

Togami's expression washed away from his face, his palms turned clammy. He looked to the right of him. Fukawa looked just as confused as he was. He scoffed, as if repulsed. "That's disgusting..." He spumed almost imminently. "How did you know I was going to go here anyways?" said Togami, almost nervous enough to stutter. "The fact that you'd even say that makes my stomach churn." Togami stood up, rotating so that his back would be facing Fukawa. A very minuscule amount of redness consumed his cheeks. Why did he invite her inside?, why not let her leave? Did he actually... No. That couldn't be. Maybe it was true that he actually loved her, he'd never acknowledge or accept it but he had already succumbed to his urges. He put on a serious frown and leaned against the wall. His eyes would dart from left to right every now and then. "The offer alone is ridiculous." He said, covering up his faulty expression with a barrage of disgust. "You're ridiculously lewd for no particular reason, aren't you?"

She placed her hands hopelessly on her knees and sat, her facing the lockers and away from Byakuya. She almost childishly lifted her hands up covering her eyes, though he was already completely out of her field of vision. It was a stupid idea anyway, Togami probably just thinks Fukawa wants to see him nude. Though that was partially true, Fukawa just wanted a good place to spend time. A romantic place away from all of the recurring mayhem happening in this school. Still facing the lockers," Y..you still seem tired from a whole day of investigation, Byakuya-sama." There backs were now both facing. "I..I promise I will not peek.." Her cheeks flooded once more under her palms.

Togami pinched his forehead with an exhausted sigh, getting up and tossing a towel to Fukawa. "Cover your eyes with this, Fukawa." He said sternly, starting the water to the bath. He had to wait for the water to fill up before he went in. This was a very vulnreable position for Togami. The sound of running water and Fukawa's icy breathing made Togami cringe almost. How did he get caught up in this situation, why was he even breathing the same air as her? He looked to the bath, the water was filled and was very warm. Togami looked around before disrobing, carefully folding his tailored suit and placing it into a nearby locker. Togami dipped his feet into the warm water, allowing the heat to invade his body as he slid in. Togami shut his eyes, tilting his head back. "Ahh.." Togami sank further into the warm water, almost forgetting about Fukawa's presence. The only two things exposed were his bare shoulders and head. Togami lived for these moments.

Fukawa clenched onto the towel quickly, placed it on her knees and buried her face into it. She oh so despairingly wanted to turn around, but was using all of her strength to respect togamis wishes. So instead she imagined him, every inch of him causing her to quiver with delight and bury her face down more to hide her cheeks. "oh..Byakuya s..sama" she accidently slipped, yet was muffled to a blur by the towel. She began to shed a cold sweat, and shivered after a certain time. Her body quaked lightly tying to hold it back so togami wouldn't notice. She plopped down, still back facing togami and covered her body with the towel, curling up into a ball. She smiled as she thought about all of the good things in life, Togami, literature...Togami..

Togami turned around, hearing the short, quiet muffled noise behind him. Fukawa was shaking? But why...? Togami shrugged, nestling into the bathtub, soaking into every ounce of water he could. He occasionally looked at Fukawa, catching glimpses of her quavering. Togami sighed. Was she cold?, did she feel singled out? Togami slid out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist, tying it in the front. Togami sat next to Fukawa, quizzically glaring at her. "Fukawa, you can use the bath. I don't want to use it anymore." His voice seethed with confusion. "You need it more than I do. Go ahead." Togami turned around, his back facing the tub. Red soon washed over his sullen cheeks . This was so awkward... There was so much tension built up inside of the room, from both sides. A slurry of silence and romance flooded the room almost instantly.

Fukawa turned her head towards his, her eyes widened as she scoped Togami from head to toe. She shot up quickly, the towel nearly flying off and floating to the ground like a feather. "OH!..Oh..oh ..oh okay" She stammered and blushed furiously," Th...The only thing that was covered on byakuya-sama was..was.. " She caught her breath and remembered how actually cold she was, the tile floor did no justice. She peered back at Togami who was not facing her and turned again facing the tub. She slid her thumbs through the sides of her skirt and slowly eased it off along with her tights. Fiddling her fingers under the hem of her shirt she pulled it off separably and folded it placing it next to the skirt. Getting on one knee, and dipping her one foot into the tub she had an internal sigh of relief. A few minutes went by before she noticed she was still wearing her lacy undergarments accented by the garter-belt which contained syo's scissors. Removing everything from her body she subconsiously covered her chest and glared around, before remembering that it was only Togami and she. Still not entering the tub she sits on the edge swishing her feet back and forth in the warm water and begins removing her hair tie and braids. "Tch!" she let out disgustedly, her fingers were caught in knot in her hair. She hadnt taken her braids out in weeks, the knots were understandable. Bolting her head back nervously she sees Togami's back glistening from the water. She hoped he wouldnt notice her struggling with her hair, to avoid an inconvenience for him..

Togami sat in his seat, tapping his foot rhythmically against the floor. He crossed his arms, slumping over his shoulders. He bit his bottom lip, hearing the sounds going on behind him, but he dare not look back. There was no way in hell that he would openly ogle at Fukawa's naked body. The thought of that is raunchy... Oh god. Togami's thoughrs rushed in his head, his tapping speeding up as well as his heartbeat. He was awoken from his trance by the sound of Fukawa's struggle. Should I help her...? Is she alright? Togami gulped, opening his mouth. "You alright, Fukawa." Togami wiped his forehead, allowing the warm water to trickle down his body. If someone were to walk in and see this Togami wouldn't hear the end of it.

Fukawa only replied with sounds of struggle, only making the knot worse. "..no no i am alright Byakuya-sama" She said with pauses in between. What a hopeless and klutzy girl getting herself into a mess like this. Attempting to get it undone and failing again and again. She actually did need assistance but could never even dare to ask Togami, Her body was unworthy of eyes like Togami's she thought to herself. With all hopelessness she said in a low pitiful tone,"B..Byakuya-sama..im sorry"

Togami paused, he heard the grunts of pain coming from behind. He sighed, turning around to see Fukawa's bare back. His face flushed with embarassement as he crept behind her, taking hold of her braids. "It's simple." Togami said nonchalantly, his hands making swift motions to unbraid her hair. "It's as easy as tying a rope, really. I don't understand why you're screwing it up." Togami unbraided the last braid and let her silky hair fall between his fingers. Togami walked back to his seat, still flushed. It was a good thing he didnt subject himself to Fukawa's nudity. He was lucky he didn't have view of anything past her shoulders. The flush evaporated from his face quicker than a tornado and he returned to his original posture. Togami never realized Fukawa's nobility before, he always mistook it for weakness. He was glad he knew he could count on someone to defend him when needed, he jusr wished she weren't so obsessive. Togami stretched, letting out a low yawn. This was going to be a long night.

Her face flushed as he felt his fingers slip through her hair, her heart sank in the best way possible. To her, this night meant everything. Togami was kind to her, the tone of his voice filled her mind and felt like a soft hand carresing her face. Gushy thoughts filled her mind and she felt endlessly and actually happy for the first time. To think Togami actually..cared for her..no the doubt spread back in. She placed her hands at her sides and slid herself into the tub, going underwater and then back up. She rubbed her hands over her face pushing her bangs up. Togami gave her a sense of happiness that of which is all she wanted. sinking her head in the tub from the nose and down her long hair left dark swirls curving with the subtle jets in the water. Blowing out air from her nose, she exhaled all of her worries. Though felt a certain sense that something was missing.

Togami grit his teeth. Why was he acting like this?, his mind was filled with multiple thoughts. Maybe he didn't hate Fukawa after all.. He just liked the idea of hating her. She was a pretty girl, but she was so self conscious and bitter around others. What made her like this?, Togami found himself in a labyrinth of thoughts, wandering endlessly. Fukawa wasn't so bad after all. Togami's face was flushed again. His glasses fogged up from the steamy musk of the bath water as his body was hit with a rippling sensation of warmth. Togami, don't turn around. That was all that was going on in his mind as he sat idly, with no company whatsoever. Togami put on a stern exterior once more. Maybe a soak would help him. He just needed to steer clear of looking at Fukawa's bare body. Togami cleared his throat. "Could I join you, Fukawa." Beads of sweat rolled down Togami's forehead as he exhaled slowly. He hoped we wouldn't regret this decision.

A chill ran down Fukawa's back as those words eased from his lips from behind. She bolted from the water and grabbed her shoulders covering her chest and replied with staggering dialogue,"s...s..s..s..of course!". She turned her head around and peeked over her shoulder only to see a blur of skin, blushed and quickly turned around to her first position. She said once more, but now slowing into the water her words formed into bubbles," Sure..byakuya-sa..ma." Her heart fluttered with more vigor, this could be a co-ed bath after all, but with Togami? Its like all of her dreams came flowing in at once to become true..

Togami walked cautiously to the other side of the bath, pausing before he removed his towel. "Don't look." he said calmly, disrobing and slipping into the tub, making sure to leave enough space for Fukawa to rest, he sank into the bathwater, his eyes staring ahead to be sure not to catch any glimpse of Fukawa's chest. He tried his best not to flush, but ended up letting a little red escape to his cheeks. Togami sat for a few minutes, his eyes sometimes darting to check on Fukawa.. He wanted to know so much about her. She was so fragile, but had very colorful qualities. Togami tapped his lanky fingers onto the rim of the tub. He wanted to ask her something tor so long. "Fukawa. I want to ask you a question. Sorry if it offends you." Togami paused "Exactly how bad was your family situation..?" That sounded ruder than expected, good job Togami. You really fucked up now.

Fukawa tried to look anywhere but Togami, even though the only thing showing was the water ripple reflection of his skin. Her body was cold and steam bounced and danced down her skin and evaporated into the water. He was wide open, but Fukawa didnt want to make him hate her more than he already did. That question rattled through her skull, and nearly made her sweat. Answering him would only make her seem more pathetic than usual, he would surely look down upon her from now. She sunk down into the water, her long hair rising above the surface, and came up pushing her hair back again. Finally getting her eyes to meet with Togami, and forced not to stare down at the blur that was his naked body under water. Togami wanted to know about all of the cruel things as a child, all of those horrible memories?She sat upright, water to the middle of her chest, making sure to keep her breasts under the water."I..I don't really like talking about it...b..but since you asked.""I shouldn't have to k..keep it in to someone like you, Byakuya-sama.""Well.. It was a love letter. There was this guy,someone who was a close friend, I..I didn't like him in that way at was always someone I could talk to. B..but i found out he was moving far away. When..when I found out he was moving away, my heart shattered." She pressed her fingertips together and moved her vision to the lockers behind Togami. Her face flushed as she smiled letting out a few giggles" I dont...I dont even know if i did actually feel that way about him. I am a shy person, so I couldn't bare telling him in person. So I wrote a letter."He smile turned into a sour frown and tears formed in her eyes. "It was pinned to the bulletin board..and the guy who had once been my friend, was sick of me. From then on I would be constantly..ridiculed because of the person i thought i loved, and a letter I put all of my heart into."

Togami listened intently, was this why Fukawa was so rude to everyone but him? Although the story seemed minor to Togami, it looked like Fukawa took a big hit from it. Togami knew what to expect from the world since the day he was born, lies, cruelty. Fukawa was exposed to it completely, she looked so fragile. Togami truly felt pity deep within, he just didn't know what to do. What would the others think?, that he was weak? How would Fukawa react? Togami nodded in response, his heart filling with pure empathy. It would be painful to walk in Fukawa's shoes. How would you feel if your trust was crushed at such an early age? The though made his stomach churn. He felt like gagging. "I see" said Togami, his eyes hardening. "Thank you for sharing, Fukawa. It takes a lot of courage to share that. Something I would have never expected from you." There was a long silence following those words. He looked at her, she was twiddling her thumbs as usual, but her expression was more sorrowful than before. Togami shuddered, he couldn't do this. All he did was put her down and the only thing he got back was more attention from Fukawa. Togami placed a wet hand onto Fukawa's shoulder. His eye's softened, looking into Fukawa's eyes. "Fukawa, it's in human nature to make mistake, and that's okay. It's how you get stronger." Togami pasued briefly. "You need to accept the past and move forward from there. It's not a big deal, you know. It's his fault for sharing it in public, not yours." Togami grinned reassuringly. "I can promise it will be okay. You need to make sure who you can trust, and you can definitely count on me." His grin subsided. The room turned silent, but not an awkward type of silent, the kind of comfortable silence that relaxed the room. The scent of the bathwater wafted through the room slowly, leaving a faint feel of peace behind.

Fukawas eyes was locked with his this entire time. This was the first time she had ever felt such a sense of comfort with Togami. He was close to her and did not feel disgusted, he didnt let out a sour comment or judgmental word. Her heart beat so fast. Tears emerged from her eyes, not from sadness or self pity, but from happiness. Not in a million years would she have ever thought Togami would even speak a word of comforting praise to her. She felt his warm hand on his face and couldn't speak. She sat there, and let it all sink in. At this moment she felt truly happy. She didn't think happiness could even reach her especially in this type of situation. When Togami's kind words came to a hault her eyes seemed to fade into his as if every weight in life was lifted off of her shoulders. She slid her thin fingertips over top of his hand that lie on her face. Her eyes shut as she pressed her other hand on top of his, and cradled it to her cheek. His hand was soft and slender. Feeling his touch in harmony with hers. For the first time in forever she was warm.

Togami let himself drift into a dreamy state of comfort. He carefully grasped Fukawa's hand, holding it delicately between his palms. This was way beyond Togami's comfort zone, but he didn't care. The mood of the room played so perfectly with their actions that it seemed natural to act this way, He smiled at her, lightly stroking the side of her palm with his thumb. Togami had no idea what he was doing, but he went with his instinct. Togami slowly leaned in, giving her a supple kiss on the lips,still caressing her hand. He pulled back. He didn't know if it was right to do this, but it sure felt right. He had just kissed Fukawa, there was no doubt in his mind now that he meant to do it. The usual cocky rich-boy had been cracked. It had been the first time he had truly fallen in love.

Fukawas face flushed as she felt his soft lips touch hers lightly. She felt his hesitation and covered her mouth flicking her head to the side, hiding her ridiculous red cheeks. She spoke under her hand, muffling her words. She didnt think Togami would come this far, she couldnt believe it something had to be wrong here. Her words stumbled a bit," Bya...Byakuya-s...sama, I think.." Her words subsided in a darker tone. "I..I dont think you are making the right d..desicion here." She clenched her teeth and thought about her words, she didnt want Togami to falsely fall in love with her. "I...I dont want you to think that you are .. in love with me." She covered her mouth tighter, thinking about how much she messed up. Maybe he was just saying these things because he felt bad. No matter how bad she wanted him, she couldnt bare him being unhappy with someone like her.

The silence shifted. A wave of gloominess hit the room almost immediately after. Togami stopped. Did she really mean that?, was he really fooling himself into this? No. He was sure of this. He wanted this. "Fukawa." He said sternly, allowing his hands to go back into the bathwater. "If I weren't sure about this, I'd never do this." Togami narrowed his eyes. "I know what i'm doing. You need to stop being so damn paranoid." Togami sighed, he wasn't sure if he could convince her or not. She had a lot of conviction with her words and he knew she would object. "Believe me, Fukawa. I know what i'm doing." The tense mood seemed to lower a bit, but not much. He knew something was going to go wrong. Maybe he came on too strong for her. It just felt right, and it still did. He was unable to voice his true feelings, he just didn't know how. He wanted to keep his cool, but it was so hard. He couldn't handle it.

She wanted to believe it too, her voice faded. Does he actually love her? She could only find one way to prove it. Her hand slid from off of her mouth and her eyes met his. She put her hands on his bare chest gently and slid them up to his neck. With her hands on either side of his neck she felt it. His pounding pulse through his veins. Fukawa, still locking eyes pulled him close to her, opening her mouth a hair and sliding hers onto his. Shifting her wet hands from his neck to his jaw as they kissed passionately.

Togami was caught off guard. He jumped at her touch as she placed her hands on his chest. Togami was about to speak, but was cut short by Fukawa's lips touching his. He was startled at first, but he went with it, raising his arms to hold her shoulders as he kissed her in return, his lips shifting against hers gently.

Fukawa released letting out a tuft of hot vapor to melt between there lips. The sides of there noses still touching together, the distance from their mouths only paper thin. Grabbing his chin and opening his mouth again, she pulled him close deepening the kiss. The warmth seemed to emanate from their skin creating even more steam then usual. He released from his lips and glided her thumb from his chin back down to his chest. Her warm fingertips swirled around his chest, her face flushing slid her legs up to either side of his hips and squeezed them together, gripping him to her.

Togami's hands raised from the bathwater, sliding up her curves slowly, feeling up every inch of her figure on the way to her waist. He felt Fukawa's warm skin press against his chest, causing him to shudder with anticipation. Togami gave a passionate glance as he ran his hands across her hips once more, this time stopping just below her shoulders. He pushed himself closer to her, bowing his head down cautiously. He dipped into her neck, kissing her supple skin passionately. His breath came out in short, warm bursts of steam as he continued, escaping the corner of his mouth silently.

Fukawa shook as she felt the edge of his lips occasionally touch her collarbone and neck occasionally. Steam from his breath trickled from his mouth and danced down her chest, evaporating into the air. She flicked her head to the side and allowed him to kiss her. She had never felt anything like this let alone it be Togami, this made the subtle pleasures even more amazing to her. At every breath of air that rose from his mouth, her legs pulsed,hugging him ever so tightly. Leaning back caused her to rise from the water, causing her breasts to show. The sudden coldness she felt hit her chest made her realize she was fully exposed, but she did not care. Sliding her hands from his chest she made her way to his back, outlining his shoulder blades gently with her fingertip...

Togami felt the reverberation of her quivering shook against his hands, making him quake silently with delight. With every pulse from her body rose a new sensation in his, as if they shared pleasure equally. He inclined his head, moving away from the canvas of her collarbone. Togami lifted his hands from her upper body, gliding them across to her breasts. He clasped them gently, lightly teasing the sides with his thumbs. Togami had never done this before with anyone, he wasn't sure how he knew to do this. He felt filthy, but in a pleasing way. He deliberately massaged her breasts, being sure not to harm her. His hands were feather-like as he caressed them. His breathing became heavier. He held back his flush, he couldn't believe this was happening. His breath puffed up into mounds of steam once more as he moved his slim body closer to hers, they were almost pressed against eachother, emanating heat around their two bodies as a whole.

Fukawa quivered with the sudden touch of Togami's warm hands. She wanted him. She wanted him so, so bad. Tilting her head back she shifted one of her wrists to her mouth and bit onto it, as if it was a stress toy. Slowly she wrapped her legs around him and pushed her pelvis up into his, as if it was an instinct. She felt his hard member press onto her thigh, her stomach dropped with anticipation. Her face blushed, she peered down trying to catch his eye through the foggy haze...

Togami's eyes filled with surprise as Fukawa pressed against him, he shivered with pleasure as the skin of her thigh pressed against his shaft. Togami's hands dropped from her chest, roaming across her exposed body until he reached her inner thighs, He lightly grasped her right thigh, gritting his teeth softly beneath his lips. He plied the leg from his hip, curling his skinny fingertips into her thigh. He nervously eyed her lower body. His excited member pulsated with anticipation as he lightly pressed it against her opening. He prod her entrance, allowing his member to probe the outside. His body produces cold sweat as he gripped Fukawa's waist, his grip gradually growing stronger. He looked Fukawa in the eyes with pure passion as his face swooped in for a steamy, warm kiss. His tongue explored her mouth inquisitively before he moved forward with one thrust. His muscles tensed as he entered her damp opening. He let out an audible grunt between the kiss, breaking the kiss. His body quaked with desire. The ice between them had melted, the only thing left being their passion.


End file.
